


The Beauty of an Accidental Meeting

by honEy D (nitori_chan_san)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gongmyung is the one marrying btw, M/M, Wedding, Yuta has a height complex, barman!Yuta, singer!Jungwoo, someone teach me how to come up with good titles, this ship is so cute?, yuwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/honEy%20D
Summary: Yuta meets a nervous boy on the wedding reception of his past crush.Yuta thinks he’s cute.(The boy thinks Yuta is cute too)





	The Beauty of an Accidental Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> After watching several vlives I couldn’t help myself. Just filling the YuWoo tag<3 (Watch me call them yuwu lmao). Also, this is unbeta-ed, so I'm sorry for some mistakes. (if you spot them, please let me know in the comments!)
> 
> enjoy, lovelies~

The venue of the wedding reception looked lively from behind the bar. People, young and old, moved around happily – sometimes he spotted a fake smile in between, but it was more the exception than the norm. A lot of laughter came from the dance floor that was filled with dancing couples and friends, and a band was currently playing popular songs from the zeros. The reception was being held in a hall specially hired for the occasion and belonged to a prestigious hotel, not far from the center of Seoul.

When Doyoung had asked Yuta in a panicking way if he could _please_ help out behind the bar on the day of the wedding, he couldn’t exactly say no. Donghyun, Doyoung’s brother, was the one marrying, and his friend told him the couple had some financial issues. There would be more guests than originally planned and there was no extra personnel available. They’d have to hire them elsewhere, but it would be more expensive. And so, Yuta was basically their last resort since he had experience in horeca. Donghyun had refused to ask; Yuta was in fact a guest. He had been invited to the wedding as well because he has been friends with the lanky bunny boy for ages and used to hang around in their home a lot. However, Doyoung felt obliged to help out his big brother. According to him Yuta owed him anyway for always copying his homework in high school.

That said, him owing Doyoung wasn’t the only reason Yuta had agreed to do it. Donghyun also had a special place in  _his_ heart. The older man had been the one to make him doubt his sexuality, aka his first serious crush. The fourteen-year-old Yuta was heartbroken when the man of his dreams got himself a girlfriend. Luckily it wasn’t the woman he was marrying now, because unlike his previous girlfriend who Yuta had hated with a silly passion, he actually liked Soyeon a lot.

He was totally over Donghyun now, but he couldn’t help but look at the male, currently talking with some friends on the other side of the room, and admiring his handsome features that were visible even from afar.

“You there, cutie!” A women suddenly called him and Yuta was shaken out of his thoughts. He quickly finished cleaning one of the glasses and put it safely upside down on the counter.

“What can I do for you, ma’am,” he responded politely with his trademark smile. The woman was obviously a little tipsy judging on her red cheeks. She looked around forty if he should guess. Despite Doyoung’s efforts on trying to learn him all the names of his family that attended, Yuta hadn’t really cared for it back then – and didn’t really care now. The woman flashed him a close to flirty smile and leaned her elbows on the bar.

“I swear, if I was twenty years younger I’d swoon over boys like you,” she said with a dreamy sigh. “A strawberry Daiquiri, dear.” A short pause. The woman looked at him more closely. “Oh, don’t you look exotic?”

Yuta laughed, not really minding the flirting – he was used to it since he had been standing behind bars for about two years now.

“Strawberry Daiquiri coming right up! And I’m Japanese. You have a very good eye. Most people think I’m Korean,” he said with a smile as he started to prepare the drink.

“You really look like one of those characters out of the series my son watches. Your future wife can count herself lucky.”

Yuta really wanted to laugh at that. Oh, if only she knew he was very much gay and used to have the biggest crush on the man that had married today... instead he just let out a giggly “thank you” and continued to shove some ice in the shaker. He saw a few of the guests looking at him in interest and he couldn’t help but use a few tricks while shaking the cocktail. Showing off a little wouldn’t hurt and it made his own mood a little livelier at least.

He quickly finished the cocktail and put a strawberry on the edge of the glass. “There you go,” he said while gently shoving the glass in front of the lady.

The woman clapped happily. “Aren’t you skilled! So how old are-“

“Mom!”

Yuta looked next to the woman where a tall – and pretty – boy with chestnut colored hair had appeared. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath. The words had come out in a hiss and the boy pulled on her elbow. Yuta watched in amusement how the woman laughed heartily at her son and patted his head lovingly before disappearing with her drink. But not without waving at Yuta first.

The boy didn’t leave and watched his mother with a hopeless and borderline irritated look before turning towards Yuta and bowing his head. “I’m so sorry for her behavior. She’s a terrible drunk.”

Yuta blinked a few times before he burst out laughing.

“Oh it’s quite alright. Let her have some fun. I don’t mind,” he said back. Now he took a better look at the boy, he really had a cute face. He was a little jealous of the other’s tall, but skinny figure.

“It’s embarrassing… Are you into older women or what?”

“I’m not into women at all,” Yuta blurted out with a wink. “Now, what can I do for you?” To his utter surprise the boy’s face turned a little red and he buried his face in his hands. he mumbled something Yuta couldn’t quite comprehend.

“What did you say?”

“A glass of water, please.”

Yuta snorted. “One water for mister pretty boy.” Okay, he normally didn’t really flirt like this, but it was almost as if the shy guy was asking for it in a way. He didn’t really seem to mind either, judging on his red ears. Also, standing behind the bar on a wedding reception of a couple he personally knew also gave him a little more freedom in being himself and made him feel less restricted. He liked this atmosphere a lot better. It was way nicer than the occasional clubs and discos he worked at.

They didn’t talk after that. Yuta served him the water and continued taking orders from other guests. His eyes wandered to the boy once in a while, but other than that he worked seriously. When it was a little calmer, some twenty minutes later, the boy was still at the bar, chewing on his bottom lip in an adorable way and glancing at his phone before burying his head in his arms again.

Yuta rolled his eyes at the sight but walked towards him anyway. Also, the sink was located there and he needed to wash up some glasses.

“Geez, you’ve been here for ages. Let me guess,” Yuta started while drying a wine glass with a drying towel. “A heartbreak? Maybe feeling down because you don’t have anyone to go with to a wedding?”

The strange boy looked up at Yuta and shot him nervous smile. He let out a stuttering breath and sat a little straighter on the barstool, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Actually no,” he said. Yuta had to lean forward a little to hear the soft-spoken words. The boy looked at him and wow, he sure had some puppylike eyes – all big, sparkly and deep brown. It would be so easy to get lost in them. He stopped his thoughts right there.

“I’m just nervous…”

Yuta stopped drying and raised an eyebrow. “Nervous? For what? Are there too many people or-“

“Ah no, no!” The boy quickly waved his hands in front of him. He scratched his temple. “It’s not _that_. I- I have to perform later tonight.” He watched the clock above the bar and Yuta couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy when he paled – if that was even possible, because damn this boy’s skin was light as fuck.

But Yuta’s interest was piqued. “Perform? As in?”

“Singing…”

Yuta snapped his fingers as he recalled Doyoung telling him someone special would perform tonight, singing a meaningful song for the just-wed couple.

“Are you Doyoung’s and Donghyun’s cousin?”

The boy’s eyes widened. “Oh. How did you know? Are you Doyoung Hyung’s friend?”

A small smile appeared on Yuta’s face. “Hmm you can say that yes. I look forward to your performance. I’m sure you’ll be fine. You might try something stronger than water before you go on stage though, given your stage fright.”

The boy shook his head. “I don’t like alcoholic drinks.”

“Oh… that sucks.”

“Yeah, kind of.”

“How long until you need to perform?”

Eyes looked at the clock again. “Ten minutes… oh god, I think I’m going to throw up.”

Yuta scrunched his nose. “Please don’t, because I’ll be the one that has to clean it up.”

The boy ignored the comment and continued babbling. “I will look like a mess on stage. Doyoung Hyung even wants to film it. What should I do, Hyung?”

Yuta was surprised at the sudden question – and the use of Hyung while they just met like what? Not even half an hour ago... However, he really _did_ feel sorry for the obviously very nervous boy. He quickly filled a glass with water and put in front of the other. He decided to distract him a little. “Well, talk to me then. What’s your name?”

The boy looked up at him with borderline teary eyes. “Thank you. I’m Jungwoo,” he said while ruffling his own hair. “You?”

“First of all, leave your hair alone. You’ll only make it look more messy,” Yuta said with an amused expression. “I’m Yuta, twenty-three years old, and the true Takoyaki prince.”

“Takoyaki? As in the Japanese snack? Uh, well... I’m twenty and a history major.” Jungwoo took the glass with two hands and sipped from it, looking at Yuta curiously.

Yuta winked “Yes. That Takoyaki. It’s a nickname my Korean friends gave me and I kind of got stuck with it. Ah history…I always hated that subject in high school.” Yuta shook his head in amusement. “Why doesn’t that surprise me? You must be smart then.”

“There’s nothing wrong with history,” Jungwoo mumbled in his glass.

Yuta laughed at that. “I guess not." A pause. "So, you’re twenty? Then you’re older than I thought. Did someone tell you that you have a young looking face?” He asked it in a teasing way and laughed again when Jungwoo groaned.

“All the time.”

“It’s okay though. At least I don’t have to feel bad for flirting.”

Again the blush on the other’s face. Yuta almost clapped his hands in glee. This was more fun than he had anticipated.

“You’re very… straightforward,” Jungwoo said after he coughed once.

“It’s a wedding. I’m just improving the mood here. It’s supposed to be fun. _Performing_ is supposed to be fun. Just try to enjoy it. Donghyun Hyung and Soyeon Noona will appreciate it anyway. Nobody’s going to laugh at you and… if Doyoung says you’re a good singer, you are, believe me.”

Jungwoo stared at him, his lips parted a little as if he wanted to say something. But before he could, hands appeared on the younger’s shoulders and his attention was drawn to the male behind him.

“You ready, Jungwoo?” Doyoung said cheerily. He was in a great mood. Yuta wasn’t surprised – it wasn’t everyday that your big brother got married.

“No?” The younger tried. Doyoung and Yuta both rolled their eyes. Yuta reached over the bar and pulled on the other’s collar.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Open the two upper buttons, please. Your uptight look bothers me.”

“Not to agree with a complete idiot, but I agree,” Doyoung added, opening the buttons for Jungwoo instead.

“Ey, I just wanted to say you looked handsome today, Dons. Guess what, forget it,” Yuta huffed in mock anger.

Doyoung snorted. “Thanks. Love you too.” Then he turned towards his cousin. “Now let’s go, or the pianist is going to play without you.”

Yuta saw the absolute panic on Jungwoo’s face. He wondered if there was something he could do to help... Suddenly he thought of something. He took a deep breath – he didn’t even know why there was a nervous feeling in his stomach – and snapped his fingers in front of the younger’s face. Eyes were trained on him immediately.

“When you feel like losing it, just keep your eyes on me.”

He had meant to say it in a playful way, that voice which he always used with his friends and strangers he wanted to hook up with, but somehow – even to his own surprise – the words had a more serious sound to them when they left his mouth.

And for a moment all their surroundings seemed to disappear as Jungwoo blinked at him. Yuta didn’t think it was fair that the other was staring directly and deeply in his eyes while giving him a shy nod. Wow, and here Yuta thought the guy was reserved... it obviously didn’t apply to his eye contact. He felt like, if they would be standing outside, he would be able to count the stars in them. The Japanese man hadn’t expected to get sidetracked like that at all and he felt his heartbeat pick up its speed a little.  

“Aw, how very touching. Now we need to go,” Doyoung said, obviously enjoying the awkward atmosphere, but getting nervous as well when he looked at the time. He hooked a finger in the back of Jungwoo’s collar and pulled him backwards to break the little moment he and the barman seemed to have.

Suddenly Jungwoo pointed at Yuta while being dragged backwards.

“If I survive, I’ll buy you a drink after this!” He told him.

Yuta almost dropped the beer glass in his hands and a few guests sniggered at him from their position further at the bar. He cleared his throat and quickly turned around to hide his embarrassment. Quickly he took a cola from the large fridge to get rid of his sudden dry throat. He would’ve gone for something strong if it wasn’t for his work ethics of not drinking when standing behind the bar.

It didn’t take longer than five minutes for all the lights to dim down except for one spot directed at the small stage with a piano and a microphone stand. Naturally, Yuta's attention too went to the stage. Doyoung was holding the microphone in one hand and held Jungwoo’s shoulder with the other as the hall slowly became quiet. With his tensed up shoulders and helpless gaze, Yuta thought the other really looked like a lost puppy.

He couldn’t help but feel a little nervous too when Doyoung introduced him.

“Everyone! Thank you for being here with us on this beautiful day. As a gift for my brother and his lovely new wife,” and he gestured to the couple, “I asked someone special to perform a song. A song, I know my brother loves with a passion, since he kept singing it everywhere, always.” He shook his head in amusement. “Let’s just say that today’s version is going to be a lot more… in tune.” The guests snickered at that and Donghyun rolled his eyes.

With a hand now on Jungwoo’s lower back, Doyoung softly pushed the younger forward. “Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Jungwoo!” And with that he handed the other the microphone and left the stage.

Yuta barely dared to watch as Jungwoo scraped his throat twice, letting out an “uh” as he regarded the audience with fearful eyes. He bowed to the couple.

“Thank you for having me here. T-this song is called Timeless.”

“Darling?”

Yuta blinked a few times, before he realized the whispered words were directed at him. He looked at an old lady with grey hair and a white dress with purple flowers. He recognized her as Doyoung’s grandmother. She touched his hand.

“I think it’s better to put the glass down. It will break otherwise I’m afraid.”

Yuta’s eyes widened as he looked at his hand that was wrapped tightly around the glass he was holding, knuckles almost turning white.

He shot the old lady an embarrassed, but thankful smile and nodded. He put down the glass and flexed his hands.

At that moment the first chords of the song were being played.

Yuta’s eyes were drawn to the stage. Jungwoo had obviously trouble focusing; his eyes were darting from left to right and his hands were trembling.

However, suddenly Jungwoo’s eyes were on _him_ and Yuta could almost hear the “Oh god, I don’t think I can do this,” through his stare. It caught him off guard for a moment, because Jungwoo’s eye contact was intense just like the first time their eyes had directly met, but he quickly shot the boy an encouraging smile, mouthing a “you can do it!”

He didn’t know if Jungwoo could see it, but Yuta was surprised when his shoulders seemed to go down a little.

Jungwoo took a breath and started to sing.

Although a little unstable, when the first note went through the room, goosebumps appeared on Yuta’s arms. He knew the song – loved it a lot too – and oh god, he didn’t think _he_ was ready to hear it all in Jungwoo’s voice.

His sound was beautiful; His voice was rich, with an unique sound that pierced the room and rendered everyone speechless – including Yuta.

And as the song progressed, the other’s nerves slowly died down, even looking directly at the audience once in a while with a serious expression on his face. Yuta listened attentively, supporting his chin in his hands while leaning on the bar. If anyone wanted a drink, they could wait a few minutes.

Yuta felt every thought in his mind disappear as he just _listened._ The lyrics were beautiful – not wedding related at all – and meaningful. He got lost in the song, in Jungwoo’s voice. It felt like he was attending a private concert.

He knew the song by heart and he also recognized the built up to the high note. He held his breath.

Jungwoo nailed it.

And being the softy he secretly was, Yuta teared up, the other’s voice hitting him right in his chest.

After the high note there was a short pause, the music coming to a temporary halt. And then Jungwoo’s eyes were on _him_ as he started to sing again. It was as if he needed the validation after singing his high note to ease his sudden nerves. Yuta was totally trapped by his gaze and could do nothing but look right back at him while his heart basically stopped beating for a moment and chills went through his body.

 _“I just couldn’t stop being in ‘today’_  
_Let the time stop_ _  
and let the memories return”_

The lyrics were in no way related to them, nor to the events happening today, but still it felt like the other sang the words directly at him, sending him a message – whatever it may be. And… He didn’t know if he was hallucinating, but Yuta swore he saw the corners of Jungwoo’s mouth turn up for a second while looking at him.

The audacity.

After the more silent part, Jungwoo’s gaze left him and went back to the audience. The piano started playing harder again and Jungwoo continued to sing. Way too soon he sang his last notes.

_“I will never wake up.”_

Yuta blinked a few times when the music died down and Jungwoo looked at his feet, overwhelmed by everything.

It didn’t take long for everyone to clap enthusiastically. Yuta being one of them.

He didn’t know the boy, only spoke to him for a short while. But Yuta would lie if he didn’t feel something stirring deep inside him. The way the other had looked at him while performing… it felt as if he was invading his personal space. It had hit him right in his heart. It was a new, strange, but not completely unappreciated feeling.

He looked at Jungwoo as Doyoung clapped him on the back repeatedly and people praised him for his singing abilities. He was a shy, blushing mess, but obviously happy and relieved that he had been able to do it.

Yuta smiled and started to clean some more glasses.

 

~~~

 

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. The overall mood was still great, but Yuta started to get tired when the clock struck two. He hadn’t spoken to Jungwoo – or anyone he knew except for his current colleagues – and he couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed by it. It was to be expected though. The other boy knew almost everyone who attended and was basically forced to talk to everyone after his neat performance. But he just… he didn’t even know what he had hoped for.

He sighed and served a couple their wines with a slightly strained smile.

Someone tapped his shoulder then and Yuta turned around to see Bae Joohyun, a family friend of the Kim’s who had offered to help behind the bar around two hours ago.

“We’ll take it from here. You can go home, Yuta. you’ve worked long enough now,” she said to him.

Yuta’s eyebrows shot up. “Woah, are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to leave you with all the cleaning tasks and all.”

Joohyun flipped some black strands over her shoulder. “The hotel staff will take care of it so I’ve heard, so don’t worry about it.”

Yuta loosened his black tie a little and sent the woman a thankful smile. “If you’re sure then I’ll take you on on that offer. You’re a lifesaver, Noona.”

“I know, I know. Now get out of here,” she said with a roll of her eyes. Yuta hadn’t known her for long, but he liked her already.  

He quickly took his bag with his normal clothes and changed in the back room behind the bar. He was somewhat glad to finally wear his jeans and oversized sweater again instead of the tight-fitting suit. He should probably take a shower though when he got home. The product in his hair was way too much to simply brush away.

When Yuta walked out of the back room and said his goodbyes to his colleagues of the night, he headed towards the exit to get his jacket from the wardrobe. But before he could, he was met with none other than the star of the night: Donghyun himself.

“Wait a second, Yuta.”

Yuta hadn’t expected the other’s sudden appearance, but smiled at the older man after bowing his head in a greeting. “Ah congratulations, Hyung. You two looked lovely today. I hope you’re going to be very happy. Send Soyeon Noona my regards, will you?”

Donghyun lit up at the words. “Thank you so much and I will.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “I really wanted to thank you anyway… for today. You didn’t have to work, but you still did to help us out. It means a lot to me.”

Yuta couldn’t help it, he blushed a little at the sincere words. Donghyun was an amazing man. Yes, Yuta was over him. But a first crush – maybe even first love – was someone you couldn’t quite forget, even if you wanted to.

“I-it wasn’t a problem,” he quickly replied with a sheepish smile.

To the Japanese male’s utter surprise, Donghyun ruffled his hair then. “Really, thank you, Yuta. Please visit us sometime with Dongyoungie. I missed talking with you and I’m sure Soyeon will adore you. You two are quite alike.”

Yuta’s eyes widened slightly. He didn’t really know what to say.

“Everything okay?”

Yuta quickly shook his head and waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah. More than okay actually!” He smiled at the older man. “I’d love that a lot.”

Donghyun returned the smile and waved at him. “See you around then.” When he was out of sight, Yuta let out a breath he was apparently holding and ruffled the hair on the back of his head. Quickly he made his way out of the hall, towards the wardrobe and – after searching for a while – put on the stylish brown coat Jaehyun had lend him for the night. He couldn’t wait to take his hot shower and bury himself under the covers for a good night of sleep.

Since the weather was still cold, he was glad he had brought his dark grey gloves. After putting them on he slung his backpack over his shoulder, ready to go home.

He exited the wardrobe room and wanted to head over to the staircase leading him down to the garage. However, before he could someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back slightly. Surprised, Yuta turned around.

It was Jungwoo.

“W-wait,” he said in between soft pants. Yuta blamed his sensitivity due to his tiredness for the spark he felt in his abdomen. “I wanted to thank you… you know… for easing my nerves earlier.” He quickly let go of Yuta’s arm when he noticed he still hadn’t let go.

Yuta had heard a lot of ‘thank you’s today, but somehow this was his favorite.

“I told you could do it,” Yuta said after a short – and quite awkward – silence. “And Doyoung was right, you sing really well.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t talk to you earlier!” the younger suddenly blurted out. “E-everyone was suddenly interested in starting a conversation with me and I lost track of time.”

Yuta waved his hands in front of him, surprised by the other’s honesty. “Hey, it’s okay. I totally get it.”

“But it’s not,” Jungwoo pressed on, his eyes suddenly determined. Again Yuta couldn’t avoid his gaze. “You see,” he continued, “I really wanted to talk with you. A-and I promised you I would buy you a drink too…”

The other was close to sulking and Yuta started laughing. It was endearing, really. When he saw Jungwoo’s shocked and embarrassed face he shook his head.

“You’re cute,” he told the younger.

“What?”

Yuta rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to repeat it.” He took in Jungwoo’s appearance then. He almost swore out loud though when he realized he wasn’t wearing his insoles. The floor behind the bar had been a little higher than that of the rest of the hall as well, and so, their height difference right now was suddenly kind of… _noticeable._ Let’s just say that Yuta and his height complex weren’t happy.

But apart from that, Jungwoo’s proportions really were something else… he had the looks of a model – even though he was practically a child. There was only one thing bothering him…

In a bold mood, Yuta stepped closer and reached for the other’s collar of his dress shirt to undo the two upper buttons that Jungwoo had apparently closed again.

“I told you to open them. You should listen to your elders,” he mumbled while working on the shirt, which was quite the task with his gloves. He smiled softly when he noticed Jungwoo’s Adam’s apple go up and down. When he was done he took a step backwards. “Much better.”

“I uhm…” Jungwoo started. He took a deep breath – probably to gather his courage, Yuta guessed – and started to talk. “I know you probably get this a lot, and I totally get it if you don’t want to give it, but uh… Is there any possibility I can get your phone number?” Everything was said in a fast, nervous way, but in contrast to that he was looking hopefully in Yuta’s eyes, searching for a response.

Yuta felt a little overwhelmed by it. He surprised himself by already knowing the answer to the question. So, after a moment of silence, he took out his phone, wiggling it in the air with a playful smirk. “Sure. You owe me a drink anyway.”

A sigh of relief escaped the younger and he smiled at Yuta.

His smile was toothy and his eyes formed crescent moons, sparkling in the light of the hall way. Yuta found it absolutely adorable.

Just like that they swapped phone numbers. Immediately after, Yuta felt conscious of the sudden silence. There was no one in this part of the hallway except for them. They could hear some music and laughter coming from the reception hall, but it was muffled at most.

“I’ll be going then,” Yuta half asked. Jungwoo nodded and after some hesitation they hugged shortly and awkwardly.

When Yuta turned around to leave, he felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards. Today had been more fun than expected. And if he was lucky he had even scored a date. He usually wasn’t a fan of younger – and above all taller – men, but Jungwoo had a certain vibe around him that Yuta found somehow very attractive. Plus, he was a sucker for musicians.

In the next moment something unexpected happened.

Jungwoo had suddenly passed him with large steps and stopped right in front of him. Without warning whatsoever the other boy leaned forward and kissed Yuta right on his left cheek. The Japanese man stiffened and his eyes widened at the action, his hand instinctively going to the place the soft lips had touched. There was a short silence.

“What was that for?” Yuta asked eventually, fighting the blush that threatened to creep up his face.

Jungwoo shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “I-I don’t know?”

Yuta let out an unbelieving laugh. “You sure are something else…” When he looked at Jungwoo, the other was giving him some sort of expectant look. As if he wanted to do or say something else, but was waiting for _him_ to take the initiative.

It was late, the lights in the hallway of the hotel spreading a soft orange hue over their surroundings, and they were alone. Yuta felt warm, nice... And if that feeling could stay for a little while longer, he wouldn’t mind at all. Jungwoo in the meantime was biting his lip in hesitation and the sight pulled on Yuta’s heartstrings.

“Oh fuck it all,” he whispered before taking a step forward, grabbing the other by his white dress shirt and pulling him down. Jungwoo, at the same time, bowed forward to meet him halfway. Like that their lips met.

It was a simple, almost innocent press of the lips. Jungwoo’s lips were softer than he could've imagined, and unlike the last few kisses Yuta shared with anyone, there was no smell of alcohol or tobacco, just a sweet taste that made Yuta's head spin. There were light – very light, don’t overreact – flutters in his stomach as their lips moved together for a short while and hands hesitantly brushed against his hips. Eventually Yuta pulled back and opened his eyes, staring at a red-faced Jungwoo.

A soft “Wow” slipped from the younger's lips, and Yuta snorted, pushing lightly at his shoulders. This all felt so unreal. He couldn’t believe he had just kissed with a three year younger boy who he had just met a few hours ago. And all without actual alcohol in his system, without the intention of hooking up with someone.

He shook the thoughts away and patted Jungwoo’s chest twice.

“I guess I’ll see you around then,” he said with a genuine smile. Jungwoo just nodded, a bit awestruck still, and uttered out a “Yeah…”

And with that Yuta turned around and left.

 

~~~

 

 **  
** **[08:34]**

 **Dons:** _so you and Jungwoo?_

**[08:41]**

**Yuta:** _I have no idea what you’re talking about. Shouldn’t you be hungover? Y up so early?_

**[08:42]**

**Dons:** _I had to drive… and you know I’m a morning person-_-_

 **Dons:** _pulease~ you’re not fooling anyone. Jungwoo keeps telling me about this cute barman he met, with, to quote his exact words, ‘the prettiest smile he has ever seen’. I really want to gag._

 

Yuta, currently seated on the couch in his living room, read the message again and felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Yes, he was cute, but he didn’t want to hear that from a twenty-year-old (or maybe he did but still wanted to deny it).

He quickly turned on the television to distract himself. Just when he was watching the news his phone buzzed again. He ignored it. But when two minutes later he got another message, he grabbed his phone with an annoyed sigh. He quickly went to his KakaoTalk app and read the messages.

 

**[08:50]**

**Dons:** _btw just saying, but if you break his heart, I will end you ^x^_

**[08:52]**

**Junguwu:** _I know it’s a little early rn… but would you like to meet up tomorrow? Just tell me where and what time you want to meet and I’ll be there^^ (if you want to meet up at all that is)_

 

After barely reading it and registering its content, a new message appeared under the first one.

 **Junguwu:** _by the way, you’re very cute when you smile <3_

 

They agreed on meeting up at one pm in a small café near the university Jungwoo was attending – Yuta hadn’t responded to the last comment.

He couldn’t concentrate on anything else that day.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it~ Tell me if you spotted any mistakes. Comments and kudos are always welcome uwu. Also, I took the Timeless lyrics from [this lyric video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Np_-2s5RMOk) since people said it was the most accurate one(?) 
> 
> I’m sorry if Jungwoo is written out of character… it’s the first time I attempted to write him and I can’t quite figure out how to characterize him properly. haha I hope you’ve enjoyed it nonetheless!  
> Also, GO is a jam!!!
> 
> ~ honEy D | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyukkuri)


End file.
